


All you need is me

by Antonia_Sheep



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Secret love, sci谜案集, 暗恋, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonia_Sheep/pseuds/Antonia_Sheep
Summary: 一个战损的白色儿和一个充满了负疚心理的展博士，哦，双向暗恋。





	1. 1

展耀正在削一个苹果。

他削得很慢，也很认真，不知道的人会以为他在削的不是一个苹果，而是一件精美绝伦的工艺品。

只有病床上饥肠辘辘的白羽瞳侧脸看着那个越来越小的苹果，在心里默默计算自己还能不能吃到半个。

但最起码，今天还有苹果可以吃。

白羽瞳无声地给自己鼓劲，第六次忍住了在展耀差点削到手时的那句“要不还是我来吧。”

忍耐最终换来了胜利的果实。苹果终于被端到了他面前，甚至还切成了小块，戳上了小钢叉，是个带笑脸的小人。

可惜削苹果的人脸上毫无笑容，白羽瞳抬头瞥了眼，展耀一手举着玻璃盒，一手正飞快地按着手机，大概在回复什么因为削了半小时苹果而错过的重要讯息。

理智上来说，白羽瞳完全能够理解展耀如今疯狂的工作状态，在出了这样大的事且自己不得不缺席的情况下，S.C.I所有的压力可以说全部都压在了展耀的肩上，他现在能坐在这里削苹果都已有违常理了，但从情感上来说，他却几乎无法忍受展耀坐在眼前，却对自己完全视若无睹……

 

明明之前不是这样的。

 

当展耀把他压倒在跑车前盖上，伸手扯住他的领带，将被夜风浸得冰凉的嘴唇贴到他唇上时，白羽瞳还维持着整个当机的状态。他睁大了眼睛，却只看到展耀颤动的睫毛，在苍白的脸颊上投下深重的阴影，有那么一瞬，穿梭的晚风、翻涌的海浪、离港的游轮都仿佛消失不见了，只有展耀猛然迫近的气息真实到让人头皮发麻。

起因不过是破了一个多年的悬案。展耀提议要私下庆祝，白羽瞳没多想就把车开上了去港口的路。他记得展耀是很喜欢海的，年少时每逢有烦心事，展耀就会拖着他翘课去海边发呆，有时候一坐就是半天，甚至错过回家的末班公车。而眼下展耀怀抱着一瓶香槟靠在副座上望向窗外的样子，与其说是满怀破案后的喜悦，还不如说更像压抑着什么难言的情绪。

白羽瞳没有多问。自从四年前那场并不愉快的告别之后，他就已经习惯了不再多问，关于展耀的态度，展耀的决定，或者，展耀心里的真实想法……他不止一次告诉自己，只要展耀还在这里，那么剩下的，都可以，不再重要。

他微微合上眼，静止的世界重新变得汹涌，像展耀毫无预兆的吻，在他心头猛然一击，那些分离的时光教会他的克制隐忍便猝不及防碎了一地。何况展耀不只是在吻他，他含着白羽瞳的唇珠用力吮吸，强迫他分开双唇回应，湿热的舌头一滑进了口腔就不管不顾地纠缠住他不再放开。

香槟的回甘变作了一把火，舌尖相抵，燃起细小的火花，轻易就将他燎得不能自己。展耀的呼吸全扑在他的脸上，在他眼前晕开了层层白雾，白雾之中他们离得那么近，近得让他几乎以为这是个梦，那种他从十七岁起就开始做的梦。

他下意识就伸手揽住了对方的腰。

展耀似乎更瘦了，没有多少重量似的，让他没由来的心里发紧，想说些什么，一开口却被吻得更深。展耀甚至整个人都欺上来，扯松了他的衬衫，手指滑入腰侧，白羽瞳顿时倒吸一口冷气，紧绷的腹肌被冰凉柔软的指尖细细抚摸，过电一般的颤栗顺着脊柱一路攀升，他听到自己急促的喘息声，忽然朦胧地意识到展耀想要的可能不只是一个吻。

这个念头才在脑海中冒出来，便如同一道闪电劈开混沌，令他骤然清醒。他松开怀抱，握住展耀的手臂稍稍拉开两人间的距离，“展耀……”他开口，却忽然间又犹豫起来，说什么才好，说展耀你到底知不知道自己在干什么，还是说展耀你别这样，我怕过了今晚连朋友也没得做……

但目光落下去，展耀双唇泛着水光俨然有些红肿，随着呼吸发出令人遐想的细微喘息，与之相反的是扣得严严实实的领口和一丝不苟的领带，这强烈的反差让白羽瞳脑中轰然一响，话到嘴边全然失了准星，“你是不是醉了？”

展耀忽然就笑起来，嘴角抿起一个好看又讽刺的弧度，琥珀一样的眼睛深不见底，眼角却带着一抹嫣红，白羽瞳简直不敢看下去，别过头去却听到展耀问，

“不想要？”

仿佛一剂甘美的毒药，白羽瞳努力维持的理智瞬时被这三个字侵蚀得摇摇欲坠，天知道只因为这句话，他就又硬了几分，将修身的西裤撑出一个可观的弧度，答案已经不言而喻，偏偏展耀还要凑过来，嘴唇擦过他耳垂，含住了那颗小小的耳钉，“小白……”

白羽瞳死死咬住了嘴唇，才没溢出一丝呻吟，展耀的手滑下去，灵巧地解开了皮带，挺立的欲望被完全剥离出来紧握包裹，手心的凉意蹭在火热的肌肤上，那种直接的刺激便如滔天巨浪，劈头盖脸砸下来，瞬时便要将人淹没。

白羽瞳双颊滚烫，抬手自暴自弃地遮住了眼睛，他感官一向来敏锐，常能留意到旁人难以发现的细微动静，查案时尤为重要，但此刻，敏锐的神经却只将最轻微的刮擦无限放大，他几乎能清晰地感到展耀修长的手指如何套弄灼热的柱身，摩擦上面的每一处筋络，拇指在最敏感的前端来回打着圈揉搓，让他难以按捺地挺动腰身，将自己不断往对方手里送得更深。

疯狂的快感从那一点蔓延开来，白羽瞳终于忍无可忍，重重喘出一口气，一把将展耀紧紧搂住，埋头在他肩颈，狠狠吻上深色领口上方那一截细腻精致的雪白。

怀里的人猛然颤抖了一下，白羽瞳瞬时收紧了手臂，他们的身体紧密贴合着，展耀的硬挺戳在他大腿上，仿佛无声地邀请。他一手托住展耀后背，一手飞快地拨开了对方的西裤裤链，随即抓着展耀的手将彼此涨大的东西合在手心里快速撸动起来。

性器硬烫得难以置信，粗暴的摩擦带来轻微的疼痛，却让快感掀起更高的浪潮。白羽瞳从未像此刻这样强烈的感受到他对展耀的渴望，那种无论如何压抑都无法排解，即便难以宣之于口却依然难以忘却的渴望，那种仅仅想到抚慰自己的人是展耀便仿佛要将四周的空气都点燃起来的渴望。

高潮强烈到窒息，耳边是展耀情动的喘息，曾经四年之间无数个想念到发狂的夜晚像漫长烟花般在眼前绽放开来，这一刻，白羽瞳沦陷得心甘情愿。

 

 

白羽瞳叹了口气，完全没意识到自己已经瞪着那一盒苹果快五分钟了。

“怎么了？”展耀终于放下手机，他的目光在白羽瞳打着石膏的右手挂着点滴的左手和苹果之间转了个来回，像明白了什么随即伸手叉起了一块苹果，“抱歉，我忘记你手不方便。”

什么？展耀刚刚是说了抱歉吗？白羽瞳蓦然神魂归位，但嘴里被苹果块填了个正着，只能用眼神来表示自己的疑惑。

展耀无视了他用目光交流的意图，放下手机从一旁抽出了随身携带的笔记本，“边吃边讨论，时间不多，我一个小时之后局里还有会。”

笔录早已做过，做为涉事人，S.C.I所有人理应回避调查，案子被移交给了重案组，由包局亲自过问所有进展，反倒是没有参与行动的展耀得到了协助调查的资格。

此时展耀垂眼看着密密麻麻的笔记，语气十分平淡，“白羽瞳，当天发生的事，我要听你亲口讲一遍。”

白羽瞳猛然抬起眼望向展耀，该来的总会来，他们不可能永远回避下去，然而展耀不带任何情绪的口吻仍然让他感到一阵尖锐的刺痛。

苹果的甘甜一点点从舌尖散去，他轻吸了口气，“你想知道什么，我都可以告诉你，但有一句话我要说在前面。”

他咬牙勉强支起身，伸手越过护栏按住了展耀的笔记本，这个动作使得展耀仓促地抬起头，似乎想说什么但随即又紧紧抿住了唇，那天之后，他的目光第一次落在白羽瞳脸上，没有情人的旖旎，没有朋友的戏谑，只有一片冰凉的安静，像是无形的刀锋，在白羽瞳心上轻轻刮过。

白羽瞳不自觉握紧了拳，他很清楚他欠展耀一个交代，甚至，如果那天他没能回来，他就欠展耀一条命，这一条命，会毁掉展耀的一生。

话到了嘴边分外沉重，他说得又低又慢，是真心实意的道歉，“猫儿，对不起。”

更多的解释却不用了，因为展耀在听到这句话后脸色顿时惨白一片，原本的平静像面具寸寸剥落，白羽瞳看到他连眼眶都泛出了微红，心中的愧疚更甚，忍不住轻轻拍了拍他的手背，“展耀我……”

展耀却像什么烫到了一般，一把抽回了自己的手，他随即像回过了神，匆忙站了起来，伸手按住白羽瞳的肩头，“别乱动，你现在什么情况自己不知道吗？”

被展耀按回去的时候白羽瞳额上已是一层薄汗，他最严重的一处伤在腰上，最忌随意起身动作，但眼下也顾不得这许多，要知道自从出事以来，展耀就全然像变了个人一般，冷漠得有些不近人情，公事公办地来看过他几回，却连一个眼神都欠奉，今天还是两人私下里头次相处超过十分钟。

一切都像极了四年前的重演，而白羽瞳最害怕的莫过于展耀远远地离开，再也不愿回来。话已经说出了口，如今他能做的也只有这么多，他微仰着头合起眼，等待疼痛过去，也等待一个回答。

良久，才听到椅子的轻响，展耀重新坐了下来。

“我不想知道别的，白羽瞳，我只想知道真相。”

展耀的声音，镇定得听不出一丝波澜。


	2. 2

白羽瞳被自己的催命铃声吵醒时，正被一片久违的温暖包围着，像陷入一个又轻又软的梦境之中，舒服得不想动弹，但职业习惯仍让他条件反射伸出手去够床头的手机，直到摸了个空才反应过来铃声遥远而沉闷，并不在这间房内。

他向来警醒，立刻翻身坐起来，然而还没等他适应这一室黑暗便被一只手臂拦腰搂住，白羽瞳吓了一跳，转头看去，却瞬时惊得屏住了呼吸。

展耀正和只猫儿似的蜷在他身侧，被子下的小腿勾着他的膝盖，手臂搭在他腰上，露出一个圆润白皙的肩头，即便只有落地灯的微光，也可以清楚地看到上头几道暧昧的指痕和青紫。

白羽瞳足足在那里坐了数十秒钟，才明白过来发生了什么事，记忆自动倒带，昨晚的种种争先恐后涌入脑海，不顾一切的疯狂和极致的愉悦褪去之后，堪称惶恐的不安和难言的懊悔让他一时之间几乎无法面对这个事实。

他和展耀……

白羽瞳不敢想下去，他强迫自己转移注意力，随即意识到手机铃声还一直在响。

这样的夤夜急电多半没有好事，他立时下了床，胡乱在地上捡了几件衣物套上，摸到客厅，在沙发上的外套口袋里找到了震个不停的手机。

他深吸一口气，勉强按捺住情绪，“喂包局，是我。”

“在睡？”

“嗯，醒了，出了什么事？”

“刚刚收到风声，两个小时后和胜和的老九和李正雄要在大帽山交易，怀疑交易的物品就是之前沉海的军火。”

“什么？”白羽瞳差点以为自己听错，“这么突然？消息属实吗？”

电话那头沉默片刻，白羽瞳便有几分明白，果然包局的声音再响起来，带些许无奈，“消息是重案组的线人一小时前传回的，但现在已联系不到线人，怀疑对方已经身亡或者被控制。但重案组向O记同僚求证，今晚早些时候和胜和确实有多位大佬同时离开荃湾……你知道上头很重视李正雄，不惜一切办法要拿他归案，不然这个案子也不会并案给SCI处理。”

李正雄，马来西亚裔华人，明面上是身家过亿的富商，在香港亦有不少产业，但他靠走私军火发家且幕后操纵社团早已不是秘密，近十年排得上号的黄金珠宝劫案背后多半都有他的军火支持。只不过他为人低调，行事更是滴水不漏，警方一直无法得到直接证据。

半年前SCI曾和海关联手破获过一起团伙走私军火案，当时主犯曾供出东家为李正雄，但随即便在监狱中自尽，而那批在激斗中被疑犯沉入筲箕湾的军火也一直下落不明。

在SCI接手的案件之中，这是为数不多迫于形势不了了之的案子。

而这批军火现在想来……白羽瞳在一息之间滑过数个念头。

“黑夜惩罚者”一案之后社团势力多有洗牌，这当口谁能得到李正雄暗中支持，对于巩固自身地位扩张手下地盘无疑都大有好处，而更重要的是，传闻李正雄有金盆洗手之意，一旦他抛售在港产业回到大马，想要再抓人无疑难上加难。

看来无论消息是否属实，今日的行动都势在必行，上头的意思很明显，哪怕竹篮打水一场空也决不能错过一丝可能的机会，他在心中判断局势，“有几成把握？”

“重案组还在打听消息，”包局叹了口气，“我已批准突击行动，考虑到对方可能拥有大规模火力，抽调SDU来负责主要行动，SCI跟进现场，半小时后警局出发。有没有问题？”

“No，Sir。”

他们在凌晨五点到达大帽山郊野公园，铅灰色的天与密林融在一起，丝毫不见黎明破晓前的曙光，群山仍在沉睡之中，方圆数里安静得让人窒息，连鸟鸣都是幽微的，藏掖在树梢深处。

冲锋车和后勤车在预定位置停下隐蔽，再往上，即将进入预估的警戒区域，为了避免打草惊蛇，按照计划就得全靠突击队员徒步上山，搜索目标并围捕。

跳下车，身边满满当当的人，飞虎A队还有SCI组员，一车的后勤技术支援正在摆开工作台，人人面色严峻。

临行前在警局开过战术会议，行动副处长三更半夜亲自到场，显见上层的决心。  
赵富套上防弹衣，和马韩咬耳朵，“我怎么总觉得今天有点邪乎？这风吹得我汗毛倒竖，以前来露营的时候，明明不是这个感觉。”

这点响动逃不过白羽瞳的耳朵，他转过脸咳嗽一声，“都注意点儿，一会儿日出时分多半要起雾，大家保持通话畅通，不要分散得太远。”

“Yes Sir，”赵富跟他出生入死多年，是根不怕揍的老油条，左右张望，凑上来轻声问，“头儿，马上行动了，你确定不通知展博士？”

白羽瞳手上一顿，将刚挽起的衬衫衣袖捏出一道褶子来，“他一个文职，来蹚什么突击行动的混水？上次蓝成霖的事，还没吃够教训？”说完才觉得自己语气生硬，简直欲盖弥彰，于是放缓语气又道，“给他留言了，让他早上直接去警局等消息，如果能人赃并获，今天有的他忙的。”

赵富不出声了。今天来参与行动只有他们三人，王韶负伤休养，白驰外出培训，洛天在警校回炉，再加上文职的蒋翎和“被文职”的展副组长。

白羽瞳轻笑，拍了拍他的肩，“这么怕展耀，平常没看出来啊？放心，我罩你。过了这关再说，走吧。”

所有人例行检查装备，核对时间。专业的人的好处在于，不用多余废话，各自领命，平素严苛的训练和实战累积的经验是最大的依仗，再剩下的就看运气，人人都很公平。

白羽瞳心里有数，这样的任务最适合的就是他、赵富、马韩和洛天，其余的人在场人数上有优势，战斗力而言没有太大帮助，何况今天还有SDU。

抬眼望去，飞虎的人有一半他都认识，这样的精英多半学生时代就出类拔萃，毕业之后又在同个系统就职调动，不少人还一起出过任务，做过彼此的backup，想不认识都难，他和贺扬便是。

飞虎A队队长贺扬是他警校的师兄，大他三岁，在校时他们便曾一同参加过搏击比赛，工作之后也联手破过案，算得上交情匪浅。

因此当贺扬出发前叫住他时，白羽瞳下意识便感觉到贺扬今天似乎和往日有些不同。

“白sir。”贺扬持枪靠近，他比白羽瞳还要高一些，逆光时有一种沉稳的压迫感，“这可能是个陷阱。”

白羽瞳猛然抬起头来，夜色中贺扬的神情严肃而认真，仿佛这只是一句最普通不过的叮嘱，但白羽瞳还是敏锐地注意到他们两个周围并没有其余队友，而通话耳机被贺扬握在手里，“嘱咐你的组员千万不要冒进，一切听我指挥。”

“我知道了，谢谢。”白羽瞳点头，贺扬嘴角微微上翘，提拳和他轻轻一撞，“希望今天能帮你们结案。”

 

“你说行动之前，贺扬曾亲口说过这可能是个陷阱？”

“是，以当时的情况来看，消息的真假没有确切证据，线人又无法再联系，贺扬有这样的推断也很正常。”

“正常吗？”展耀的笔在本子上沙沙走动，“包局电话中没有正面回答你的问题，说明他很清楚这次行动的风险很大，调动SDU来协助应该是他力所能及的最大努力，但对方显然将这点算计在内……案子是SCI的案子，本来没有必要牵扯SDU，那为什么非得是SDU？惊动SDU到底有什么好处？这好处能大过冒险雇佣那么多顶尖杀手的代价？还是说有什么别的理由非得要SDU出动呢？贺扬一定知道什么……”

“可惜，”他停下来，笔尖在人名上打了个圈，“贺扬死了。”

白羽瞳的手不自觉地颤抖起来。

 

事情在彻底失控之前毫无征兆。他们上山，保持队形和联系，按照事前预判的可能交易地点挨个地毯搜索，两个小时很快过去，一无所获。但东方渐晓，天色开始敞亮，黎明就要到来，所有人都隐隐松了口气，离线报的交易时间已经过去约一刻钟，一旦日出，大量人马和车队想要从山中全身而退不被发现是极难的事，这桩交易很可能确实是线报失误，并不存在。

贺扬在通讯频道指示，“所有人注意，还有最后十五分钟，如果未发现任何疑犯，行动就此终止，大家提高警惕，不到最后一刻决不可松懈。”

一抹金色正从林梢深处慢慢蔓延开去，但伴随着这温柔的晨光是渐渐四合的雾气。

“起雾了。”有人道。

所有人缩小搜索范围，向彼此靠拢。山雾来得很快，开始还能勉强视物，不过几分钟两米开外就见不到人了。

变故就在此时发生。枪声骤然响起，子弹从浓雾中四散迸发，看不清弹道和火星，只听到无尽的枪声仿若四面楚歌，向他们倾泻下来。

“八点钟方向有人！”

“六点钟方向有人！”

“靠，我中弹了！！’灰隼’中弹，行动受阻。”

“所有人注意隐蔽，‘雪鸮’‘林鸮’找狙击手的位置，无论如何都要打下来。’灰隼’看得到’红隼’吗？”白羽瞳听到贺扬的声音，离自己不会超过三米，他在树林间穿梭，举枪还击，问，“雀鹰，狙击手在什么方位？”

“具体不知道，位置很高，在山顶或者树上，对方很有可能有热成像，这么浓的雾却非常精准，”马韩在通讯频道轻轻吸气，“我去……”

“不要动，”白羽瞳厉声道，“不要暴露方位！耐心找！”

“‘白鹰’说的很对，我们是诱饵，我们要保护自己同时持续移动让对方狙击手不断开枪，”贺扬的声音沉稳而冷静，像一针强力的定心剂，“‘雪鸮’‘林鸮’’雀鹰’你们是猎人，三支热成像就架在你们的枪上，找不到对方的狙击手，我们所有人就下不了山！”

“Yes Sir！”

通讯频道里的回答整齐划一，但随即“嗤——”的一声子弹从白羽瞳身侧擦过，他就地翻滚，靠上最近的一块山石，身后有人栽到在地，开着的通讯里清晰地传来一声痛呼。

是贺扬！

他猛然扭头望去，触目却只有一片茫然的白。

“‘海雕？’”他在通讯频道呼唤，“‘海雕’听到回话！”

没有回音。

强烈的不详之感兜头笼罩下来。他握紧了手中的枪，留神聆听枪响的动静，慢慢道，“‘白鹰’前往‘海雕’方向，看得到的人请掩护我。”

“‘白鹰’请注意，’红隼’往九点钟方向移动。”

飞虎训练有素，即便没有贺扬的指示，所有人也各自占据方位，丝毫不见慌乱。“红隼”要动，就是要吸引对方的注意，为他创造机会。

“收到。”白羽瞳就在枪声忽然响起的一瞬窜了出去，贺扬离他很近，不过两三步的距离他就看到了血泊之中的人，“贺扬！”

四周没有遮蔽，最近的树木隐隐绰绰，他闪身一纵，用最快的速度拖起人向林中退走，“噗”一声轻响，左肩一阵火辣辣的痛，血很快蔓出碗口大小的一块，白羽瞳咬牙动了动手臂，子弹穿过去了，没有太大妨碍。

但当他在树后放下人，心却陡然直坠下去。

贺扬中了一枪，正在颈侧，望着他，胸膛剧烈起伏，想说话，血却不断从破碎的喉管里涌出来。

“没事！我在，没事的，坚持一下……”白羽瞳死死捂住他的伤口，但越来越多的血从指缝冒出来，像生命的河淌下去，直到所有的河水奔流殆尽，“撑住，我们马上下山，我带你下山……”

贺扬艰难地喘息着摇头，用口型比给他看，“没用的……”

“不！有用，相信我，”白羽瞳的声音发颤，努力扯出微笑来，“我能救你一次，就能救你第二次！”

贺扬却摸索着拉起他的手，近乎固执地在他手心里写到，“你来。”

“我来？我来什么？啊？”惶急之中白羽瞳忽然明白了他的意思，“我来指挥？”

贺扬点头。

“为什么？……”飞虎的副队尚在，他和对方同阶，论理要排在其后。

贺扬却摇头，他的脸色已经迅速灰败下去，手指在白羽瞳的掌心不断打颤，几乎是用尽全力在写第二个字……

“m-o-l-e……mole？”白羽瞳瞬时反应过来，“有内鬼？”

贺扬几不可见地点头。

“谁？是谁？”

贺扬失焦的眼中泛起了泪光，他已经不再喘息了，像放弃和这世界奋力拉扯，手指一点点轻微挣动着，在黏腻的鲜血中慢慢失却最后的力气……

白羽瞳的心脏剧烈收缩起来，深秋的寒气仿佛渗入五脏六腑，冷得让人绝望，在这片茫然白雾之中，他伸手合上了贺扬的眼睛。

“我知道，我会查，我保证……我保证贺扬。”


	3. 3

“如果再给你一次机会，你还会做出一样的选择吗？”

那天之后，有许多人问过白羽瞳这个问题。无论是做笔录的警员、负责调查的重案组成员，还是忧心忡忡的包局，甚至是亲自到访的行动处副处长林怀英，得到的答案都毫无二致。

会。

其余的再不用多言，白羽瞳的态度说明一切，没有什么是不能说的，也就没有什么是不能查的，清者从不用自证，真相总有大白的一日。

但展耀不是旁人，他望着对方开合的嘴唇，有些失神地想，四年前的展耀会问吗？应该不会吧。

白羽瞳叹息，就在他准备开口时，展耀抬头瞥了他一眼，笔尖平静地在纸上划过，“这个问题我想不用再问了。”

他一怔，展耀已经重新低下头去，“和我说说贺扬。”

“你要查贺扬？”

“我不仅要查他，我还要查整个飞虎。”

心头那一点暖意还没热透又骤然变凉，白羽瞳沉声道，“飞虎的背后就是行动副处长林怀英，眼看就要换届，如今两位副处长处心积虑都想更上层楼，这关头你要动飞虎，不是撩林怀英的虎须是什么？”

“所以呢？你明知这次行动是上头为了政绩争名夺利，还自己送上门去！”展耀薄唇微抿，抿出一抹冷笑。

白羽瞳便知道展耀是真的生气了。展耀生气时愤怒与失望浮在明面上，哀与痛却都藏在眼睛里。

后悔噬心刻骨。

为什么那天没能忍住冲动与欲望让彼此进退两难？为什么第二天早上不仅没有把话说清楚，反而瞒着对方去执行危险任务？为什么明知行动有疑却没能平安地带回队友和同僚？

为什么……会让展耀露出那样的表情？

“我以为不牵涉你就能保护你，你不在现场那就一定在安全的地方。也许是我错了，”他静默片刻，“展耀，你是要替我查飞虎是不是？”

展耀不答话，玻璃一般透亮的瞳孔仿佛倒映出山林之中湿漉漉的雾与血，白羽瞳长长叹了一口气。

 

 

他们往山下撤退，浓雾如海围合，人似小舟搏浪，危机四伏却偏偏什么也看不清，不能盲目开枪，会误伤队友，不能随意移动，会脱离编队。但重压之下，更见真章，狙击手间或在通讯频道汇报击中目标，指示方位，其余人陆续撤退到更低的海拔位置，情势似乎转为明朗。

白羽瞳屈膝斜倚在山石之后，轻轻喘息，看表盘，海拔606米，四周是一片光滑的草坡，灌木丛三三两两，高不过半人，距离退入能遮蔽身形的松树林还有50余米的垂直高度，距离彻底退出浓雾覆盖范围则还有100米。

再看腿上的枪伤，虽然扎住了远心端，但血还在淌，子弹卡在肌肉之中，一动便是一阵痉挛的痛。这一枪打得不是地方，影响行动不说，还让他此刻有点发冷。

白羽瞳皱眉，马韩曾在私人频道里说过，对方的狙击手水平不在她和飞虎之下，按照方才一路的精准预判和弹无虚发看来，只怕还在之上。到了此刻，谁都知道，埋伏在山坡之上的绝不可能是社团混混，更有甚之，是非法入境的雇佣兵或者职业杀手。

李正雄确实有能力这么做，但有能力不等于真的去做。设陷雇凶伏击特警？公然挑衅警务处和政府授人以柄？实在不像韬光养晦数十年预备洗白上岸的人会做的事。

除非他有确实的证据落在今天在场的某一个人手里。

除非他也不过是一把杀人的刀，身不由己，不得不为……

草丛忽然“哧啦”作响，谁？

白羽瞳举枪，手指紧扣扳机。

七点钟方向人影晃动，脚步声轻重不一，来人带伤。

枪口拨开迷雾，MP5！

是“灰隼”张智斌。

“阿斌！”

“白Sir……”张智斌摇摇欲坠，见到自己人松一口气，顿时跪倒在草丛中，白羽瞳被他唬了一跳，三两步上去将人扶住，“你怎么样？伤在哪里？”

“没……没事，小伤，”张智斌撑着他肩头奋力提枪站起，血顺着防弹衣下缘滴落，白羽瞳伸手探入衣摆，一片黏腻，但有包扎过的痕迹，他略微放下几分心，但黑色作战服看不出血迹，“还有没有伤到别的地方？其他人呢？”

“腿上还有一枪，”张智斌喘得厉害，显然走到此处颇为不易，“没看到别人，楠哥原本和我一路过来，方才副队受伤，她就找过去了。”

白羽瞳心头一沉，“什么？”

张智斌一愣，立即意识到自己说错了话，“白Sir……我，我……副队刚刚……”

白羽瞳已猜出始末，“他是在私人频道告诉邹楠他受了伤？”

“是……”

“什么时候？”

“大概，七八分钟之前。”

糟了。

十分钟前，当白羽瞳在通讯频道中通知所有人贺扬牺牲，由自己授命指挥之后，飞虎副队郭炳实曾表示过明确的反对，因为他下令终止行动所有人即刻撤退，而郭炳实力主进攻。大帽山雾海平均海拔高度500至700米，他们当时身处650米半山腰，假如凭借飞虎顶尖的作战能力，强行突破浓雾封锁，未必不能置之死地而后生。

郭炳实的激进他可以理解，贺扬在飞虎威望很高，骤然身亡让人一时之间难以接受，生出要为其复仇的极端个人情绪来并不为奇。但郭炳实身为飞虎副官，如此丧失理智罔顾大局却大大出乎白羽瞳的意料。

他几乎立即联想到贺扬的举动，郭炳实有问题？

不，太明显了。

当时情形紧迫，他只断定郭炳实不是内鬼，便再未深想，毫不犹豫驳回反对，要求飞虎和SCI全队立刻撤退下山。

现在看来郭炳实当时恐怕也和贺扬一样……

白羽瞳咬牙，“邹楠往哪个方向去了？”

“红隼”邹楠是A队资格最老的飞虎之一，郭炳实在私人频道找她，只可能命在旦夕，贺扬已经死了，若是连他都出事，对全队的心理打击非同小可，何况浓雾之中邹楠能不能找得到人还不一定。

张智斌原本已然惨白的脸色此时更是灰败，他刚要出声，目光忽然一凝，纵身扑向白羽瞳，“小心！”

白羽瞳顺势往后仰倒，伸手护住张智斌就地翻滚，子弹连串落在两人方才的位置，直掀得草皮纷飞。

两人在草坡上滚了一圈，尚未来得及分开，张智斌动作奇快，冲锋枪架上白羽瞳肩头，道声“得罪”，枪口吞吐火光，立马回敬对方了一梭子弹。

弹壳飞迸，叮当作响声中夹杂着不远处重物坠地的闷响。

打中了？

两人对视一眼，并不起身，只贴着草坡悄然错开身形，各自举枪将下一发子弹顶上了膛。

激烈的枪声过后，突然其来的寂静让人脊背发凉。

前方草丛悉悉颤动，绰绰的人影忽然清晰，来人蒙面，衣襟敞开！

张智斌枪口一抬却被白羽瞳眼快按住，“有炸弹！”

来不及了——

轰然巨响。

爆炸产生的强大气流瞬时将他们掀飞，重重坠地之际，张智斌和他撞到了一块，随即滚做一团。草坡并不陡峭，但一时之间无处借力，两人瞬时滚落数米，天旋地转之间白羽瞳只看到张智斌双目紧阖，刚伸手握住他手臂，腰际便猛然撞上了一处凸起的硬石，这样巨大的惯性被强硬止住，对冲的力量刹那让他痛得喘不过气，不过凭本能才未松手。然而张智斌并未受到任何阻碍，下滑的去势不减，此时放手倒也罢了，他这样强行抵抗下坠之力，成年男子的重量和加速度立时将他手腕扯得脱了臼。

腕骨一阵钻心剧痛，手指便不由自主松开，白羽瞳心中大急，再往下十几米有一处十分明显的断崖，他们上山时曾做为目标地点仔细搜寻过，此时虽然看不清到底在何处，但不会离得太远，张智斌意识已失，如果真落下去必然凶多吉少。  
但此时待要补救为时已晚，他眼睁睁看着人滑落下去，几乎急出心火来，然而就在张智斌快要消失在他视线范围内之时，左侧突然蹿出一道人影，往张智斌扑将上去。

那人随着张智斌滑入雾海，立时不见，只片刻，又探出身来。赵富一手拖着张智斌，一手攀住草坡，气喘吁吁，“头儿，你怎么样？有没有事？”

拎到嗓子口的心又重新落回腹中，白羽瞳半晌才喘过一口气道，“还好，手腕脱臼了，过来帮我一下。”

赵富将张智斌放下，伸手探了探鼻息，白羽瞳立时道，“他怎么样？”

“有呼吸。”

白羽瞳点点头，赵富便三步并作两步小跑上来，见他肩头腿上俱有血迹，显然伤的不轻，立即便蹲下身，揽住他肩背，将他扶坐起。

方才俯卧之时并没觉得，此时一动，白羽瞳这才感到腰背简直使不出半分力，剧痛顺着脊柱涌上来，他只来得及将呻吟咬回嘴里，人已歪倒在赵富肩头。

“白Sir！”

疼痛一波接着一波，如千万根钢针刺入腰背，白羽瞳咬紧牙关，等身体逐渐习惯，稳住声音道，“没事，还有点晕，坐一下就好。”

赵富眉头紧蹙，“刚刚的爆炸是不是你们这边？我听到动静就过来了……头儿怎么回事，飞虎那边什么情况？”

白羽瞳三言两语将事情经过说了，只略去内鬼不提，随即道，“你马上带张智斌下山，海拔500米之下就出了雾气的范围，对方藏头匿尾，多半不会再追过来。”

赵富替他将手腕复位，微觑他的脸色，“头儿你……不和我们一起走？”

白羽瞳并不瞒他，“郭Sir可能出了事，我要回上去看看。”

“白Sir……”赵富犹豫道，白羽瞳却不看他，只一手撑住他的肩，几乎用尽全力才慢慢直起身，但他神色严厉，不容拒绝，“少和我废话，这是命令。带上张智斌，马上走。”

“是。”

 

上山的路举步维艰。

地面在晃，眼前的世界仿佛一触即碎，湿透的衣衫紧紧贴着肌肤，寒冷如蛆附骨，白羽瞳感到自己在轻微地发抖，心跳快到让人发慌，是失血过多的征兆。

他心下了然，以自己目前的体力和伤势，如果不能尽快找到郭、邹二人，只怕难以撑到下山。

他不怕死，怕死的人做不了警察。但他更知道要惜命，活着才能查明真相，不负生死相托。

贺扬之后，倘若连郭炳实都折了，这件事摆明了是针对飞虎而来，通讯频道中陆续有人平安撤下500米，赵富和马韩均毫发无损，再看自己身上这两枪，无一命中要害，给的克制而充满警告意味……

白羽瞳撕下衣襟紧紧固定住肿胀的手腕，手指依旧微颤，但勉强还能握得住枪，他咬牙一步步往上走，他在赌，赌幕后之人不想招惹他，或者SCI。

浓烈的血腥味漫入鼻端，他停下脚步，草坡四下里十分相似，浓雾之中尤其难以分辨方位，但脚下散落细小土块，草皮翻卷纷乱，原来才不过走到方才爆炸之处。

果然再往前数步，遍地都是自杀式爆炸后留下的断肢残体和模糊血肉，最靠近核心位置的地面留下一个浅坑，土黄色的地表裸露出来，凹陷底部一团鲜红。

滴答——

霎时，白羽瞳举枪向上，但随即双眼圆睁，只觉周身血液俱是一片冰凉。

就在浅坑的正上方，赫然悬挂着一个黑色面罩！

飞虎的头罩帽！

山雾似乎更浓了，四周并无高大的树木，那滴血的头罩帽就像临空悬在上方，像一个毛骨悚然的符号，残忍地预示着主人的命运。

从他和张智斌滚落草坡到他重回此处，还不到十分钟，对方竟已悄无声息布下一切，分明早已预料到他会折返，然而他并没有和赵富以外的人提起过。

冷汗从额角滚落，内鬼真的就在他们之中，如此了解同僚的性格脾气为人处世，资历一定不会太浅。

未等他仔细琢磨，数声锐响突然破空而来。白羽瞳早有防范，侧身一让，避过两道白光，旋即飞身踢落第三枚飞刀，抬手便往身后还了一枪。

子弹没入白雾，传来穿透血肉的“扑哧”微响，随即人影闪动，脚步声骤起，白羽瞳耳力敏锐，已听出放飞刀的人身形轻盈，正在自己左后方，而自己右前方却另有一人脚步略重，似乎拖曳着重物前行。

他心中一动，立时直奔右前方而去，只听“嗤嗤”数声，飞刀接踵而至，证实了他的猜测。越深入浓雾中白芒便追得越急越密，他在草丛间不断闪避，不多时身上便留下数道血痕。

这时前方却忽然传来一阵奋力挣扎声，随即是几声女人的呜咽，像被人强行堵住了嘴，沉闷不清。

是邹楠！

飞虎成立至今唯一的女外勤特警，因为生猛，大家平时都开玩笑叫她楠哥。白羽瞳读书时在警校的荣誉墙上见过邹楠的照片，眯着眼笑得一脸天真，下面一连串冠军头衔，个个都叫人滴汗。

此刻他只庆幸邹楠还活着，提高声音道，“楠哥！”

话音未落，身后的人已急不可耐，纵身扑将上来。

白羽瞳等的便是这刻，他闪电般收枪回身，抬手一把抵住来人手腕，顺势往下一带，屈膝便往对方腹部招呼过去。那人身在空中，却丝毫不乱，双手一翻一绕，一根铮亮的钢丝兜头而至，白羽瞳冷笑一声，松开钳制，迎面便是一掌直往钢丝正中劈落。

他不退反进，这一招大大出乎对方意料。等一怔之下反应过来，正对着自己的已是白羽瞳掌心之中银光闪闪的飞刀。薄如蝉翼的刀锋一闪而过，绕在颈间的钢丝立时断为两截，用力递去，刀尖抵住对方下颌，自上而下几乎将对方整张面皮一分为二。

鲜血喷涌，来人惨叫一声，下意识伸手捂脸，白羽瞳寻着破绽，迎面将人踹倒，扣住对方手肘一扭，卸下那人两边肩膀，反铐在身后。

那人双臂脱臼，犹自在地上疯狂扭动，蒙面的头罩脱落在地，露出微卷的短发和黝黑的面孔，却是个不折不扣的东南亚人。

白羽瞳在重案组时也曾配合毒品调查科行动，负责从金三角押送毒品入境的往往便是些当地雇佣军，这样的人从小习武，身手极佳，但丛林法则严酷，能留到最后的都是冷血无情的亡命之徒。

他担忧邹楠安危，当下再顾不得这人，扭头便往草坡上方奔去。

脚步一动，眼前便骤然发黑，人已经不由自主扑下去。这一下摔得颇为结实，白羽瞳只感到后腰一阵攒心的痛，手脚乏力，一时之间竟然起不了身，忍不住在心里骂了句脏话，但前方草坡打斗声越发剧烈，不消片刻，一黑一灰两团人影自上方滚落。

其中一人正是邹楠。

视线一阵模糊，他只觉得邹楠的模样和学生时代不太像了，但那搏命的劲头和凌厉的拳风却如出一辙。

白羽瞳伏在地上摸到配枪，慢慢瞄准。准星之中，邹楠的身影和对方不断交错。

他深吸一口气。

第一枪擦身而过。

心头一阵狂跳，握枪的手不住发颤。

第二枪依旧落空。

不远处邹楠锁住那灰衣男子的手臂，两人僵持不下，他毫不犹豫开了第三枪。

砰——

眼看那灰衣人额前迸出血线，向后缓缓仰倒，白羽瞳脱力地搁下枪，大口喘息，想说话却几乎发不出声音来。

朦胧中前方邹楠朝他急奔而来，“白Sir！”

他听到她焦急的呼喊，眼睛却不由自主地想要合上。

就在那一刻，硬币大小的红点落在邹楠前胸。

“楠哥！”

 

 

病房中静得仿佛听得到输液管里几不可闻的滴答声。

白羽瞳曾以为人是会麻木的，再痛苦的故事说得多了都会变得浅淡，再难忘怀的生死离别见得多了也会无动于衷，但此时此刻他却觉得累，也许是他今天确实见了太多的人说了太多的话，也许人在病中便觉得软弱，也许只是展耀在，他便有了软弱的理由。

他不是无所不能，明明他也努力过，明明他已尽了力……

但良久，他只是转过头，望向空荡荡的墙壁，“有烟吗？给我一支。”

“白羽瞳你发什么神经……”展耀的话音方响起，却又戛然而止，“小白……”

“嗯。”

“我……我去买。”

病房的门匆忙地合上了。

白羽瞳伸手一点点捂住了眼睛。


	4. 4

推开天台门的那一刻，展耀狠狠地喘了一口气。

斜飞的雨丝带着冰凉的气息扑面而来，沾湿了他微红的眼眶，那些在白羽瞳面前极力压抑的情绪瞬时在潮湿的水汽中倾泻了满地。

他不记得上一回看到白羽瞳的泪水是什么时候。

好像白羽瞳生来就应该是强大的，无所畏惧的，理所应当是所有人的依靠，就好像他不会累也不会病，他总是挺直了背脊，时刻准备为需要的人遮风挡雨，习惯去承担最重的责任和最坏的后果。

但他也只是个人，只不过在伤痛中独自忍耐，慢慢煎熬。

明明身上有大大小小数不尽的伤口，坐不起来，甚至不能翻身，白羽瞳依旧神情自若云淡风轻，在他面前，在任何人面前。

明明眼中有着暴雨将至的潮湿，为同僚的死哀痛为行动的失败自责，白羽瞳却只是倔强地问，能不能给一支烟，将他远远地支开。

他怎么会不懂。他又怎么忍心装作不懂。

他只是难过得喘不上气来。

不知道什么时候开始，他不再是白羽瞳的避风港和安全屋。白羽瞳不再将轻易不肯示人的伤口展露给他看，不再和他倾诉心底深处的彷徨和不安，不再流露难得一见的脆弱和无助，然后撒娇一般企图得到他的安慰。

四年前的分别将他们的亲密无间撕裂，又用时光弥补起一道无法逾越的高墙，他在这边，白羽瞳在那边，听得到彼此的呼喊，却看不见彼此脸上真实的表情。

紧握着裤袋的手松开，掌心之中，是被捏得变形的半盒烟，展耀自嘲地一笑，随意抹了抹脸颊上的湿意，抽了一根点上。

哪里需要去买什么烟，那天之后每当独处的时候他就烟不离手，曾经让他厌恶的辛辣如今却变成了一剂镇定剂，让他平静，让他清醒，让他忍耐着满腔的心疼，顺从白羽瞳的意思，假装没有看到他的颤抖和哀痛。

回忆在微弱的火光中摇曳。

上一次抽那么多烟还是初到美国的那一天。就在二十四小时前，他独自一人在机场，近乎固执地等到最后一分钟。

白羽瞳没有来。

之后的三年，每一天都像那二十四个小时，没有电话，没有简讯，没有邮件，白羽瞳再也没有和他联络过。而他知道的，只有和母亲通电话的只言片语，白羽瞳破了警校的总分纪录，白羽瞳因为抱不平和人动手差点被开除，白羽瞳在综合格斗比赛屈居第二，白羽瞳加入了重案组……无论是开心的，还是痛苦的，白羽瞳都不再和他分享。他却欺骗自己，是横绝万里的太平洋，将他们分隔在了两岸。

头一年，不可告人的心事和与生俱来的骄傲让他不愿率先低头求和，但随着时光流逝，终将失去对方的惶恐越来越深，他开始有意识地接触前来美国公干的香港警察，反复地考虑是否应该回国任职。

在纽约心理犯罪研究室工作的第二年，有一位他和白羽瞳在警校时的共同同学因为一起跨国案件前来接洽当地警方和国际刑警。

当晚，他们约在一家酒吧闲聊。

话题开始还是讨论案件，渐渐说起学生时代的趣闻，最后落到白羽瞳身上。对方大约并不知道他们当年不欢而散的事，说话间全无顾忌，历数白羽瞳这几年闯下来的桩桩件件“传奇”。

他喝了几杯酒，越听越心烦意乱，脱口而出，“白羽瞳他交女朋友了吗？”

这问题问得突兀，但对方喝得微醺，正滔滔不绝口无遮拦，闻言立刻来了精神，“怎么可能？你又不是不知道，他连人手都不能碰，还交女朋友？难道还柏拉图恋爱？”

展耀没有反驳对方的话。他走的时候，白羽瞳明明是有意中人的，他实在是很难想象，有什么样的女孩能挡得住白羽瞳的倾心追求，唯一的可能不过是白羽瞳为人处世虽然潇洒不羁，但对真心爱惜的人却十分维护，不愿将她推倒风口浪尖上，一直不让外人知道罢了。

如此一想，他连脸上勉强的几分笑容也要维持不下去，好在对方并未留意他的神情，显然能打趣白羽瞳的机会不多，笑嘻嘻道，“我以前还想呢，就他这样还能做警察，看尸体钻水沟得要他命吧？谁知道他这么拼！有一句话怎么说来着，世界上最怕比你优秀的人，还比你努力，全港最好的阿Sir天天玩命破案，还给我们这些普通人活路吗？”

展耀答不上话来，知道对方不过玩笑，只得轻轻点头附和。白羽瞳就是这样的人，但凡他要做的事，就要做到最好，前方荆棘遍布还是平顺通途，在他眼里并没有什么不同。

谁知道对方话头一转，又道，“说起来，他也就和你还行吧，我记得读书那会儿，他经常搭你肩膀吧？和你走得挺近的，啊，还能和你喝同一瓶水。”

“是吗，我不太记得了……”展耀含糊道，曾经那些毫无隔阂的青春年少被不经意间抖落开来，只让那时的他心中酸涩不已。白羽瞳已经不愿再和他联系，也许曾经他是白羽瞳的例外，但如今，他和别的人又有什么不同呢？白羽瞳还愿意把手放在他的肩上，或者和他分享一瓶水吗？

他就在那一天猛然意识到他错过了什么。

就算他不是白羽瞳心里的那个人，那么，最起码他还能成为他的朋友、兄弟、同事，站在离他最近的地方，看着他，守护他。

 

烟烧到了尽头，展耀收回落在夜色中的目光，合上门下楼。

他在洗手间仔细地洗了两遍手，确保没有一丝烟味，才转回底楼的便利店，重新买了一包烟和一盒口香糖，回到病房所在的楼层。

吐掉口香糖，踟躇片刻，他将门轻轻推开了一条缝。

一室安静。白羽瞳靠在枕上已经睡着了，展耀无声地松了一口气，他放轻脚步走过去，想了想将烟和火机放进床头柜的抽屉里，又关上刺目的顶灯，打开床头的一盏小灯。

柔软的橙黄灯光洒落在白羽瞳侧脸，模糊了冷峻的线条，令没有血色的脸庞平添几分暖意，微乱的刘海滑落到一旁，露出光滑饱满的额头，看上去简直年轻得不像话。可睡梦之中，他也微蹙着眉，像有什么烦恼挥之不去。

出事之后，他还从没这样仔细看过白羽瞳。

最初的几天他情绪快到崩溃的边缘，每一次探病都像一场凌迟，监护仪器上任何的波动和警示都令他胆战心惊，在病房里甚至呆不住五分钟。他极少去医院，也不敢放任自己独自呆在家中，只得去警局心不在焉地看卷宗。等他回过神来，他已经开始回避和白羽瞳过多的接触，无法解释的一夜激情，难以承受的新伤旧痛，和不得不面对的错综复杂的事后调查。

只有这样的时刻，他才敢任由自己片刻的放纵。

手指落在白羽瞳紧蹙的眉心，轻揉了揉，温热便透过指尖直抵心房。白羽瞳似有所觉，微微偏过头，唇间吐出一句模糊的“猫儿……”

心里一阵悸动，在展耀反应过来之前，嘴唇已经代替手指的位置。细密的吻落在身下人俊挺的眉峰、湿润的眼角、脸颊的擦伤，辗转落到微凉的唇上。

他吻得温柔而克制，直到胸口泛起灼烧般的疼痛。

他清楚地知道，他可以和白羽瞳放肆纵情，却再没有资格当面给他一个拥抱。


	5. 5

SUV转过最后一个街口，拐入警局地面停车场，展耀在零星的空位中找到最宽敞的那个，试了两把，终于将车歪歪斜斜地倒了进去。

其实也不是什么难事。

又不是真的不能开车，在美国时还不是样样自食其力，但坏就坏在回国之后他不习惯右驾，头一天开车就在白羽瞳跟前撞了树。

树还是展家的树呢，白羽瞳却当场就黑了脸，不由分说把他的车钥匙给缴了。那时候他还和白羽瞳吵嘴，嫌他管得宽又爱教训人，现在想来却只觉得可笑。倘若不是白羽瞳多管闲事，以两人的忙碌程度，除了公事，又哪里来别的时间单独相处，那些一同出警或者归家的车内时光，后来倒成了他每天最为期盼的事之一。

展耀静坐了片刻，觉得自己今天委实多愁善感，时间已经过了八点，一下午他错过了三个重要的会议，打开手机各种未处理的信息和来电塞满了屏幕，竟还有心情坐在车里忆苦思甜。

他自嘲地一笑，将手机塞回口袋，锁车上楼径直去了包局的办公室。

门一开，展耀便觉出几分不寻常来，他吸了吸鼻子目光快速扫过室内摆设，“包Sir，白叔来过？”

包局批阅文件的笔略微一顿，落在展耀眼中，让他心底不由一沉，但他随即神情自若道，“这个雪茄的味道，也就白叔喜欢。”

这样敏感的时期，同在一个系统的家人更应避嫌，白叔亲自来找包局，只有一个可能，就是短短几小时事情又有了新的变数，恐怕还是不太好的那种。

“这么些年，允文还是一点没变，”包局合上文件，见展耀依旧站着，便招手让他坐，“羽瞳怎么样？和他谈了吗，有没有新的线索？”

“谈了。我看他精神比前几天好些了，情绪上还有些低落，有明显的自责心理，”展耀公事公办道，“关于内鬼的事，我们有些想法，不过我还想再整理下思路。”

包局点头道，“知道他心里不好受，以羽瞳的脾气，别人的话未必听得进去，你有空多去看看他，让他安心养伤，别的事呢，就少操心。”

“我会的。”

包局这才将桌旁的文件袋推到他面前，“飞虎的口供，有两个人认为羽瞳的指挥有问题，应该对郭炳实的死负间接责任。”

“什么？！”展耀一瞬坐直了身体，不敢相信自己的耳朵，他打开文件袋，不自觉连指尖都在发颤。

这几天他和重案组多次梳理过线索，一致认为这件事从表面看，是有人利用警局高层抓捕李正雄的决心，放出假线报，同时联合警局内部的自己人，设下陷阱伏击警员，但从本质上来看无非两种可能，一是高层内斗，有人不希望主管行动的林怀英上台，而飞虎是林怀英的底牌，飞虎出事林怀英难辞其咎，对仕途是有致命影响的；二是事情确实和李正雄有关，飞虎之中很可能有人掌握至关重要能够定罪的人证或者物证，让李正雄不得不铤而走险，杀人灭口销毁物证。

至于是哪种可能，就要看到手的证据了。行动的指派、线人的去向、雇佣兵的身份、甚至李正雄的动态……重案组联合其它部门日以继夜在查，展耀不止一次告诉自己要冷静，这样复杂的大案不可能凭一人之力找出真相，何况还有内鬼，他们已经站在了明处，只有沉住气才能找出黑暗中的破绽。

但眼下，他的目光落到黑纸白字的口供上，只觉得怵目惊心，胃里窜起来一团邪火，烤得背后的冷汗都变得滚烫起来，这份口供到底是怎么回事？如果按照白羽瞳的说法和他自己的推断，整件事都很明确指向了飞虎，现在寥寥几张纸的证词却将SCI拖下了水，更严重的是，把白羽瞳推到了风口浪尖上。

“白叔是为这个来的？他怎么知道的？”

展耀立刻敏锐地觉察到这其中的不同寻常。这样的大案对外的消息封锁得很严，以白允文的身份如果真想要打听并不是难事，但一来白家自始至终严守分寸从未插手过调查，二来时间如此之短，除非……

他抬眼望向包局，“口供的事……还有谁知道？”

包局神色严肃，“整个总局都传遍了。口供有没有问题暂且不谈，风声走漏得如此之快，显然是有人刻意为之，消息很有可能已经泄露给了媒体……展耀，你要有心理准备。”

他该有什么心理准备？面对媒体，还是……面对白羽瞳？

展耀低头看着手中的文件，这再轻薄不过的数十页纸，此刻却沉重得让他喘不过气。人们总是乐于看英雄跌落神坛的，无论案件的真相如何，这份口供一旦被恶意公布，都将会成为白羽瞳职业生涯无法擦去的污点，更严重一点，如果处理不当，甚至可能断送白羽瞳的前程。

更让人难以接受的是，这偏偏是来自飞虎的口供，那是他们的同僚，是他们的手足兄弟，是他们本该最信任和依赖的人。展耀无法想象，高傲如白羽瞳，面对这场用心险恶的构陷和背叛，会受到多大的打击。

他几乎立时就回过神来——这件事不能让白羽瞳知道，起码现在不能。

“包局……”

“展耀……”

两人同时开口，又同时停下在对方眼中看到相似的决断。

“我知道你想说什么。我已经第一时间安排公共关系科的人处理对外的消息渠道，也让重案组暗中调查究竟是谁走漏的风声，真相水落石出前，我认为，羽瞳不适合知道这件事。”

展耀心头一暖，动容道，“包局，谢谢您。”

包局摆了摆手，“展耀，我看着你们长大，在心里早把你们当作自己的孩子，出了这样的事，无论是作为羽瞳的上司，还是长辈，我都难辞其咎，只要是我力所能及的，我都愿尽绵薄之力。”

“这不关您的事，您为我们做的已经够多了。”虽然父辈之间私交甚笃，但展耀和展启天一向关系不睦，除了常去的白家，他对父亲的好友多半敬而远之不愿深交，此时才真正感到包局对子侄辈的拳拳爱护之心。

口供的事必然和内鬼有关，但内鬼的事至今只有包局、白羽瞳、重案组组长艾虎和自己知道。飞虎的档案早已借查案的名义抽调过来，展耀此前已经仔细看过一轮，包括这两人在内，并没有任何疑点，他模糊地捕捉到这其中有些微妙的违和之处，但细想却又不见端倪，便只顺着思路道，“如今我们最紧迫的是时间。白羽瞳有没有失职，事实可以说话。郭Sir和匪徒的尸体在，枪战的现场也在，有法医有痕检有鉴证，飞虎之中多数人也并不认为白羽瞳指挥失当，想胡乱攀咬不是那么容易的，只要能赶在消息见报前，给出有力的证据就行。”

“包局，口供我晚上还想再细看。眼下要紧的有两件事：一是尽快调查这些天他们两人接触过哪些人，务必要一个不漏仔细排查，这事明面上来查多少会有些难办，毕竟涉及同僚，艾Sir那边……”

“我来，”包局接口，“我会让艾虎放心大胆去查，一应不满都来找我。口供未必是假的，没人比阿Sir更知道做伪证的严重性，更有可能是有人刻意误导或者暗示，影响他们的判断。”

“不错，这个人一定是他们极为信任的人，甚至有可能当时也在场……有可能的话，明天我想和飞虎的人聊一聊。”展耀没有多说，又道，“二是人证已有问题，物证再不能出错。我有一个想法……”

包局抬头，见展耀熬得发红的双眼异常的明亮，隐隐有些担忧，“展耀，你……”

但展耀截住了他的话，“我们可以布个局，看看那个人会不会还想动关键证物……”

包局在心底微微叹了口气，“好，我现在叫艾虎上来。”

 

 

直到坐进车内，展耀都还觉得恍惚，艾虎来了之后就具体部署三人又商量了近两个小时，此时一靠上椅背，他便倦得不想再动弹，只强打起精神来将车开上环路。

夜渐深了，街上行人寥寥，展耀近乎麻木地看着灯光流水般掠过，随即便滑向道路尽头漆黑的深渊，他四五天没有睡过一个整觉，情绪剧烈起伏之余更觉得疲累，想摸支烟醒醒神，余光却忽然瞥见前方人影一闪。

一切不过发生在电光火石之间，他下意识踩了急刹，轮胎在湿滑的柏油地面上发出刺耳的摩擦声，车身瞬间打横甩出去，轰然撞向路边隔离带。

猛烈的撞击一度让展耀以为自己今天就要交代这个连红绿灯都没有的小路口，巨大的惯性将他抛出去，却又被安全带紧紧勒住，后车窗玻璃在剧震中呼啦碎了一车。车终于停下之后，他有半晌回不过神，手指颤抖得握不住方向盘，直到视线重新清晰，看得到前方马路中央挣扎的黑色人影，他才渐渐镇定下来。

打开车门，才起身眼前便一阵发黑差点没直接栽下去，展耀一把扶住车身，湿冷的空气像一针强心剂冲散了晕眩，让他陡然清醒，虽然事发突然，但他看得真切，人是忽然从背光处冲上路面，像是被谁大力推了一把，联想这几日的事态难免蹊跷，于是留了个心眼，摸出柯尔特握在手中，慢慢往路中央走去。

冰凉的雨丝顺着后颈滑入衣领，他一步步走到人前。地上的人是醒着的，四五十岁的男子，瞪着一双满是血丝却毫无神采的眼睛，身上的衣服滚了地上的脏污，看不出本来的颜色，在漫天雨水之中如同一滩烂泥，看到来人也只胡乱挥舞着双臂，嘶哑地哀嚎，“喂，我的酒，酒呢？酒呢？”

没想到竟然是个酒鬼，展耀眯眼打量片刻，将枪收起，蹲下身去问，“先生，你有没有事？”

“什么事？和我有关吗？我和你说，给我酒，现在就要……”

眼见沟通不能，展耀皱眉起身，虽然他确定自己并没有没撞到人，对方也不像有重伤的模样，但无论如何这起交通意外都让他心存疑虑，抬头看到不远处路灯杆上的摄像头，报警之后，随即便给王韶挂了电话。

王韶赶来的时候，交警的例行问话都已结束，展耀正沉默地看着医护人员努力想要说服那名醉汉上救护车，王韶飞快地打量了他一眼，拍了拍胸口道，“展博士，还好你没事，刚才的电话都快把我吓死了。”

“抱歉，这么晚还叫你过来，”展耀看了看自己的双手，他衣衫半湿，脸色近乎苍白，“这件事我总觉得有点不对劲，你去找个相熟的师兄想办法把监控调出来看一下，越快越好，还有，我……恐怕没法自己开车回去……”

王韶连连点头道，“没问题，我马上去办，展博士你先去我车上坐会儿，我去那边了解下情况就来。”说着便摸出车钥匙来。

展耀还没来得及接过车钥匙，不远处医生的疑问声便吸引了在场所有人的注意力，“地上有血？”

两人几步赶到救护车前，两名医护人员正合力将那醉汉按倒在担架上，剩下的那名医生则上下探摸检查醉汉的身体，担架旁的路面上隐约可见一洼暗沉的血迹，在积水湿滑的柏油路面上几乎难以分辨。

“在这里，”很快伤口便被找到，位于对方右脚脚踝，鲜血染红了鞋袜，但雨夜昏暗，又被黑色长裤遮挡，并不显眼，是以方才并没有发现。

“展博士，”王韶轻轻碰了碰展耀的手臂，“伤口这么隐蔽，不是车撞的，有问题。”

心头那点不安渐渐加深，展耀道，“我们跟去医院看看情况。”

警方办案很有效率，醉汉被送去做全面检查的时候，身份背景资料很快被证实，随后路口的监控也发到了王韶的手机上。

“如果从目前的资料来看，这人最多也就是个游手好闲不务正业的啃老族，常常在附近酒吧出入，没什么太复杂的人际关系，”王韶翻看手机上交警分享来的第一手讯息，“我看看监控……展博士！”

展耀低头，两人凑在屏幕前，监控的角度有限，加上又是夜晚，只能模糊地看到一个人影在展耀驱车接近时突然冲上路面，王韶皱眉，“从他跌跌撞撞的姿势和朝向来看，是被人推下马路的可能性很大，但这个角度看不到人行道的情况，如果真有人蓄意为之，那监控应该也在对方考虑范围内。”

“明早让人再去找，那个路口有不少沿街店面，很有可能会有私人监控拍到。”展耀拍了拍王韶的肩，“走，先去听听医生怎么说，如果人清醒了，也许还能问出些什么。”

急诊室被警员拦出了一小块区域，醉汉的衣物被脱下收在一旁的塑料框内，王韶经过时，看了眼放在最上方的银质十字架，“还是个教徒？酗酒这么厉害，差点命都要送掉。”

展耀却一言不发，从走进急诊室那一刻，他的目光便停留在墙上的X光片上。

主治医生向他们出示了检查的结果，除了脚踝上的创口，判断为利器所致，没有其余任何内外伤，中度醉酒，完全清醒还需要几个小时。

“医生，您刚才说这是利器割伤的，会是什么样的利器？”

“这个很难说，但从伤口的角度和深度来看，应该是类似刀片的东西，两指宽左右，伤口干净利落，断层分明，是一刀完成的，手法比得上资深的临床医生，不可能是一个醉酒的人能做到的。”

展耀脸色瞬时变了，只努力压下心里的急切缓缓道，“这样的伤能完全恢复么？会影响行走吗？剧烈运动呢？”

“理论上可以恢复。短时间内伤患的脚踝完全不能受力，要保持静养。受损的肌腱初步恢复需要三到六个月的时间，伤口愈合后可以缓慢行走，视情况的理想程度决定是不是立时开始复健，但要时刻注意不要过度劳累，给脚踝带来过重的负担。想要完全恢复到之前的状态，起码需要一年以上。这还是在肌腱受损但没有完全断裂的情况下，不管怎么说，他都很幸运，这一刀只要再偏差几毫米，就有可能落下终生残疾。”

“我知道了谢谢您。”展耀深吸一口气，他示意王韶到僻静处，“这里交给你，通知重案组的人过来，做并案处理。”

“并案？这事和白Sir有关？”

展耀冷冽的目光落在走廊深处，“那道伤口，和白羽瞳的一模一样。”


	6. 6

从一家医院到另一家医院能有多远？

没有拥挤不堪的人潮、望不到尽头的车河、变幻不停的指示灯，仿佛一个弹指便到了，又仿佛像走在钢丝上般漫长。

展耀从未有过这样的感受，他在惶惑中前行，大脑前所未有的清醒，心脏却因为极度愤怒而狂跳。

他知道自己一定十分狼狈，也许还有点骇人，当他用力推开病房门时，护工小河脸上吃惊的表情并非全然来自他毫无预兆的午夜造访。

好在对方很有眼色，并不多问，只起身拿了一旁的钱包道，“我下楼买点吃的垫垫饥，白Sir就麻烦展博士照看一会儿。”

展耀没有答话，小河一错身就出去了，甚至还体贴地替他关上了门。

于是走廊上的光消失了，像将所有喧嚣隔绝在外，病房里静得他几乎听得到自己的心跳和呼吸。他走到病床前，白羽瞳一向浅眠，这会儿被他吵醒，倒是担心多于惊讶，下意识就想坐起来，“展耀？你怎么来了？出什么事了吗？”

但他只一撑床沿，便回过神来，展耀见他眉心跳动是极力忍痛的表情，本能地想伸手，却又硬生生停住，只将拳头攥得极紧，冷淡道，“你还打算瞒我多久？”

他来时没有打伞，这会儿头发湿漉漉地挂下来，深蓝色羊绒大衣上浮着一层水光，薄薄的嘴唇几乎没有血色，整个人看上去都冷透了，白羽瞳没由来地心头一颤，“你说什么？到底发生了什么事？展耀……嘶……！”

白羽瞳蓦然睁大眼睛，他实在没想到展耀会一把掀开被子，毫不留情抓住他右脚脚踝便是重重一按，顿时倒吸一口凉气，“猫儿，痛……”

展耀抿紧了嘴唇，胸膛剧烈起伏，掌心渐觉温热黏腻，不用看也知道伤口被他用力按裂了，但奇异的却是他心中却涌起一阵残忍的快意。

“痛吗，小白？”毫无温度的手指离开脚踝，顺着小腿往上，经过膝盖，留下几道鲜红的血线，他的目光越来越冷，像淬了冰般寒凉，“为什么不告诉我，你才是被针对的人？！三处枪伤，两处刀伤，都不离紧要关节一寸，但凡有一点偏差，都有可能让你再也做不了警察，对方分明是故意的是不是？！”

原来是为了这个，白羽瞳暗中长出一口气，心下稍安，他原本也没打算长久瞒住展耀，只是自己出事后展耀情绪明显不对，这样捕风捉影的事他便想缓一缓再提，怕展耀一时之间受刺激太过，但看眼下的情形，倒还不如当时说了更好。

无论如何他都有错在先，白羽瞳当下便放轻了语气道，“我也只是猜测，没有切实的证据，说出来只会增添不必要的麻烦，我知道你查案的压力很大，我不想……”

“不想什么？不想让我担心？”展耀语带讽刺，想到若不是差点被制造一场车祸自己还蒙在鼓中，甚至还为了一份口供忧心忡忡，更觉怒火高炽，不觉恨声道，“你瞒着我去参与突击行动的时候你想过我会担心吗？你浑身是血躺在手术台上的时候你想过我会担心吗？现在说这话你不觉得太晚了？白羽瞳！你到底把我展耀当成什么人！”

白羽瞳呼吸一窒，他从未想过这话会从展耀嘴里问出来。他定定看着眼前的人，无数少不更事时亲密无间的打闹嬉笑一闪而过，然后便是那漫长难捱的分离，难以置信的重逢，和更多无处可诉的痛苦无奈。

展耀问他把他当什么人，他想说他当他是生命中最重要的人，是他愿倾尽一生去守护的人，是他心头的热血掌中的琉璃，却也是他永远可望不可及的梦。

但他不能。

他用平生最大的克制力才能让自己语气如常，“我当你是我最好的朋友和兄弟。”

他们离得那样近，白羽瞳分明看到展耀的瞳孔猛然收缩，神情仿佛被人当场捅了一刀，虚按在他大腿枪伤处的手更是不受控的微微颤抖，然而还没等他想明白自己到底说错了什么，展耀已恢复了方才的冷漠，冰凉的笑意从他微微翘起的唇角溢出来，像听见了这世上最好笑的笑话，“白Sir，你以为过了那晚，我们还能做朋友和兄弟？”

他说着俯下身来，手指顺着绷带滑落，若有似无地按在白羽瞳双腿之间，“又要跟我说对不起吗？可是白羽瞳，我听厌了。”

身下，白羽瞳眼中不敢置信的震惊取悦了他，但那残忍的快意仿佛生出黑色的枝蔓，攫紧心脏，刻入骨髓，让他疼痛到无法呼吸。

他受不了白羽瞳最善意的欺骗，白羽瞳身上最轻微的伤痕，白羽瞳日日夜夜毫不知情的体贴陪伴。

他受不了，自己永远只能是白羽瞳最好的朋友和兄弟。

浓烈的绝望之中，展耀掐住白羽瞳的下颌，狠狠吻了上去。他吻得如此用力，以至于口腔里很快弥漫起血腥的气息。世界变做黑白两色，他在不见光的旋涡中越陷越深，却想伸手折断眼前那对纤白有力的羽翼。

直到白羽瞳近乎吃力地抬头回应他的失控，展耀才感到不知什么时候白羽瞳不再抗拒地绷紧身体，手轻抚在自己的身后，是一个全然安慰的姿态。

展耀心头一震，终于放开对方，抬起身微微拉开彼此的距离。

宽松的病号服没几粒纽扣，早已被扯散了，白羽瞳赤裸的胸膛露出来，因为腰腹间紧紧缠着绷带，反倒显得胸肌更为饱满，展耀一言不发地看着他，还没做什么，灼热的目光和呼吸便叫白羽瞳不可抑制地轻轻颤抖，乳尖挺立，无声昭示着暗涌的情潮。

停掉镇痛剂，伤口像有小小的火苗在来回地舔，半宿的疼痛煎熬得他敏感得一碰就起了栗，展耀的唇才贴上去，白羽瞳额头立刻见了汗，手指下意识抓紧床单，仰起头来急促地喘息。

他几乎瞬间就硬了，勃发的欲望热涨地挨在小腹上，仿佛浑身的血都涌到那里，叫嚣着渴望更多的触碰，乳珠很快被舔咬磨得红肿发硬，哪怕只是舌尖的轻扫，都让他难以承受得浑身发颤。

但展耀还嫌不够一般，愈吻愈低，最后竟隔着裤子一口含住了他火热的硬挺重重吮吸。

“展耀！”眼前炸出一片白光，过电般的酥麻顺着脊柱直冲脑海，白羽瞳腰身发软，越是慌乱得想起身将人推开，越是无处借力，紧握着病床的围栏却连半坐起些都做不到。

“展耀……”他语不成调，只咬牙勉强维持理智，“别这样……”

目光所及，是展耀俯在他身下抬起头，湿透的布料从他半开的唇间滑落，牵连起一道纤细的银丝，殷红的舌尖若有似无地舔过嘴唇，“那天你明明也很快活，不是吗白羽瞳？现在又何必口是心非？”

手指用力到发白，白羽瞳闭上眼，不愿也不敢再看向对方，然而展耀燃烧着情欲的眼睛，鲜红欲滴的薄唇，俯在自己腿间的模样就像烫在脑海中般清晰可见，让欲望硬涨到发痛。

他当然想要展耀，想到仅仅一个吻便情难自抑。

但此刻，他却从未这般痛恨自己的身体，这滔天的欲火恍若最直白的讽刺，让他的难堪无处遁形，而他偏偏毫无办法。他可以包容展耀的质问，安抚展耀的情绪，却不能任由自己的想要毁掉他们早已摇摇欲坠的情谊。

他不想连站在他身边的资格都失去……

身下一凉，却是展耀伸手扯下他的长裤，火热的硬挺随即被人连根握住滑动，白羽瞳猛的睁开眼睛，却正对上展耀深深的目光，他喉间一咽，潮红瞬时涌上脸颊。

展耀眸色转深，缓缓低头将昂扬的性器重新含入，没有任何阻隔，口腔里荷尔蒙勃发的气息让他骤然沉沦，即便那晚最疯狂的时候，他也没给白羽瞳做过这个，但此时此刻，白羽瞳急促的喘息、压抑的呻吟、难耐的颤抖都让他情不自禁地想要得更多。

回国一年，从警局到学校，展耀不知听过多少女同事在背后偷偷议论，议论白羽瞳的样貌身材，能力家世，议论他的成熟性感，淡漠禁欲，甚至连他们走在路上，坐在餐厅，都能时不时看到暧昧的眼神微红的脸颊，虽然白羽瞳根本不在意，也从不回应，但那些明里暗里的倾慕就像越收越紧的桎梏，让展耀喘不上气来。

他想要白羽瞳，想要占有他的全部。不容人窥看。不容人觊觎。

想要他永远像此刻一样，失神的眼中只倒映出他的模样。

白羽瞳几乎要喘不上气来，压抑的呻吟断断续续地从唇间滚落，那些日夜折磨着他的疼痛似乎骤然远去，只有那一处被口腔紧紧包裹的滚烫湿热，鲜明强烈得让人头晕目眩。

他受伤之后整个人都透着不健康的苍白，凌厉的眉眼此时全然没有了气势，细长的眼尾甚至带着一抹情欲蒸腾的微红，衣襟被揉得一团糟乱，胸腹之间全是吻痕，与平素强势骄傲的样子判若两人，这剧烈的反差让展耀只看了一眼，就觉得脑中轰然作响，几乎摧垮仅剩的理智。

口中筋脉搏动的巨大，滚烫得难以置信，任凭他如何费力吞咽都不能整根没入，展耀二十余年的人生从未像此刻这般仅凭本能行事，他情迷意乱地舔吻青筋凸起的柱身，舌尖沿着冠状沟来回打转，染血的指尖在沉甸甸的囊袋底端不断揉按，在察觉那灼热的硬物愈发涨大时，不管不顾地用力吮吸，强迫那圆润的前端往更紧更窄的地方去。

细微的水声在宁静的病房中不断回响，刺激着白羽瞳敏感的神经，展耀毫无章法的青涩加剧了快感的累积，小腹紧绷到近乎痉挛，他被越推越高，直推到云霄之上发出猝不及防的一声惊喘。

强烈到窒息的快感让他瞬时眼前发黑，毫无预兆地射在了展耀嘴里。

高潮的余韵漫长得让人发慌，良久眼前仍是模糊一片，心跳快得无法平息，展耀……白羽瞳费力地抬手想触碰对方。

“啪——”手被狠狠甩开。

他被推得那么高，坠落时才仿佛有真实的剧痛。

 

展耀在洗手台里吐了个干净，漱口洗脸之后，又将水笼头拧至最大，他并没有触碰自己的心情，任水哗哗流了片刻，等生理反应渐渐消退，连带着心头那股邪火也熄了，才看向镜中的自己。

悲哀的困兽，不过如此。

他一点点将头发撸上额头，抹去脸颊上的湿润，重新系平湿透的领带，甚至扣好大衣的纽扣，才打了盆温水，拿了毛巾出去。

在尖锐的沉默之中，他替白羽瞳细细擦拭过身体，拢好衣服，片刻前的疯狂炙热仿佛镜花水月般一触即溃，“我叫医生来重新给你包扎。”

他说着起身，快走到门前时，听到身后病床上轻微的动弹。

“展耀，”白羽瞳的声音一点点响起来，“以后就这样吧……你想的话，就来找我。”

他停下脚步，语气平静道，“好。”


End file.
